


Only You

by RegallyWickedThirteen



Series: OQ Prompt Party 2018 [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegallyWickedThirteen/pseuds/RegallyWickedThirteen
Summary: Prompt 119- OQ Wedding





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be fluffy. It's not. Sorry. 
> 
> Unbeta'd - all mistakes are my own

It was her wedding day today. Her life would never be the same again. 

Like most girls, she dreamt about her wedding day throughout her childhood. She dreamt of the billowing gown, the castle adorned with fairy lights, her closest friends, and family, marrying the love of her life. That dream was crushed when her mother pawned her off to Leopold after murdering Daniel. 

Love works in strange ways and today she stood not in a castle but a church waiting for her soulmate to join her. 

She reflected back on her ‘journey’. God, she hated that word. She was a princess. She’d had everything. Everything but love. Yes her father loved her, but he could never placate her mother so she always felt worthless. It was never quite enough. She loved her father but she still killed him for the sake of revenge, something she still regretted. She wasn’t that person anymore, sure she was still tenacious, bold and audacious but not evil. 

Henry had opened her eyes and heart to love. Robin had allowed it to blossom.

As she waited in the church for him to arrive, she reflected back on her life with him.It had been far from easy what with a curse, flying monkeys, a not so dead wife that happened to be her half-sister (the less said about that the better) but they’d got through it all. Together. Stronger than ever. He’d moved in a month or so ago- because it was safer for Roland, at least that’s what she’d said. Neither of them had believed it. 

She smiles as she remembers the way he had offered her his hand back in the Enchanted Forest, and his smirk when she’d refused to take it.   
She remembers the way he tucks her hair behind her ears before he kisses her, the way his hands caress her cheeks and she thinks she might melt. 

He’s not just a good kisser but good at hugging too. Especially those hugs that just envelope you and make you feel like everything will be ok. 

She finds herself chuckling to herself as she thinks of all his bad habits, leaving the toilet seat up, not putting cutlery in the dishwasher, hanging the washing out wrong. She always wanted to hate him for it but he always managed to get out of it, whether it was a kiss on the cheek or a flirty wink, or Roland suddenly needing help. 

She remembers all this and weeps. Today was supposed to be their wedding day. Instead, it’s his funeral. 

She waits in the silent church, admiring the flower arrangements (various shades and varieties of sweet pea. She’s standing there in a simple, but beautiful a-line dress, with a sheer back (Robin had commented on that being one of his favorite parts of the Queen’s attire), the necklace he’d gifted her in Camelot adorning her neck, looking at the empty chair in front of her. 

All that was left to do was wait. Wait for the hearse to arrive. She didn’t have to wait long before the music began, A slowed down version of Only You sounding oddly melancholic, and Charming, Hook, Will and Little John carried the coffin, Henry and Roland walking a few steps in front, barely holding it together. She reached for her boys and hugged them tightly. 

The lid was opened briefly, in order to say one last goodbye. There he lay, looking rather dapper in his black suit and bow tie- bow ties are cool he’d insisted when Regina had laughed at his decision. He was smiling. She let her hair down and took the ring she’d bought him from Roland’s shaking hand. Leaning down she kissed him, part of her naively hoping he would wake up. That this was a nightmare. He didn’t. His lips remained cold. 

She then took the ring he’d bought her and placed it on her finger. She then reached for her sons' hands again and with a shaky voice said. “My love our life is over, but love I’ll make you one last vow to start over and over somehow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think please :)


End file.
